


In the moment

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: This is pretty much just Nero's conception lmao
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	In the moment

Vergil’s mouth is right next to your skin, his breath hot and heavy against that sensitive spot underneath your right ear. His hand has a tight grip on your hair, pulling hard enough to keep your head tilted towards the ceiling as he presses sweaty, sloppy kisses to any part of you he can reach, using his sharp canines to mark you as his. Vergil’s body is draped over yours, his weight pressing you flat against the mattress as he thrusts into you like the demon he is. You can’t even raise your hips to meet him halfway because the force he’s fucking you with continues to keep you pinned beneath him. With the hand that’s not in your hair, he’s applying steady pressure to your clit in time to the press of his thick, heavy cock in your cunt. 

You don’t know anything but Vergil in this moment, the weight of him inside makes you curl your toes and flex your hips, anything to feel more of him. He’s so deep that every thrust forces the breath from your body until the only sound you can produce is a sharp inhale and a broken moan. His weight on you is overwhelming, his scent, the slickness of his skin against yours, the gorgeous sounds that manage to escape his kiss-reddened lips. 

And he knows what he’s doing, whether it’s through practice or books, you don’t much care. Because you have cum on his face, his fingers, and his cock, all just tonight! And it’s not that he goes out of his way to give you such incredible pleasure, his stamina allows him to go again and again, and again, and again. You just so happen to be incredibly willing to help him with that. 

Right now, you can tell he’s close, you can feel his abs clenching against your back and his thrusts getting shorter, quicker, and harder. The hand on your clit begins to actively push you towards your own climax. Well, ‘push’ is too soft for what he’s doing. Vergil is doing everything he can to throw you off that peak and you’re more than happy to oblige. 

“Such a sweet cunt, split open and dripping around my cock.” You moan, jaw slack as he softly bites your ear, hand moving down to cup your throat gently. The barest pressure in his grip. “I’m going to cum inside you and you’re going to love it, aren’t you?” Another moan as your cunt throbs, body ready for release. But you’re waiting, knowing Vergil likes to give permission as he’s cumming, he likes to feel you around him, it prolongs his high. “Fuck, cum for me, let go, love.” 

And you do. 

The pleasure in your core explodes into constellations that flash before your eyes, your breathing stops and you can’t feel anything but his hands, his mouth, and his cock. Vergil is this moment. And your comedown is just as sweet. He’s still rocking his hips gently, you can feel what little of his cum that had slipped out of you frothing at his actions. The hand that was playing with your clit is now wrapped around your waist and the one around your neck is currently petting your hair. 

Both of you take a moment to calm your harsh panting until you can take proper breaths. Vergil lifts himself off of you before dragging you to your knees and pressing your thighs apart, using his thumbs to spread you open and watch as his cum trickles out of you. Two of his fingers then catch the small bit that’s sliding down your thighs and gently, teasingly, presses them back into you. A whimper is pulled from your throat and you bury your face in your arms. He turns you onto your back and captures both of your hands in one of his, just long enough to make you watch him lick his fingers clean of your joined mess. 

“Are you alright?” Vergil finally says, rising and walking towards the bathroom, his gorgeous ass capturing your attention enough that you nearly don’t realize he’s spoken to you. 

“Better than.” You smile, stretching your entire body and taking notice of the delicious aches that you already feel. 

“Good, drink this then go to the restroom.” He comes out with a smile and a cup of water in each hand, you notice that he’s cleaned the mess off his cock and has attempted to slick his hair back up... It didn’t work very well. You take the cup from his hands and drink deeply, the cool liquid instantly doing wonders for your rough voice and dry tongue. Vergil always took care of you after sex, very ‘by the book’. He’ll make you drink water, then he’ll have you go pee as he changes the bedsheets. Then, you’ll cuddle until you fall asleep or something happens. And by ‘happens’, I mean Dante gets himself into a mess and needs to be rescued. 

But for now, you lay your head on his chest and smile as you hear his heartbeat. His arms wrap around you loosely, but enough to pull you closer to him, Vergil’s chest rumbles as he talks. “Have you thought of any more names?” 

“A few, you?” You tilt your head back to look at him, his eyes fixed to the ceiling as he speaks. 

“I enjoy ‘Nero’ quite a bit.” 

Nodding, you open your mouth to taste the name on your tongue. “Nero.” You pause, saying it again. “I like it.” He looks down at you as he lets a small smile grace his features. 

“Then it’s settled, their name will be ‘Nero’.” 

“Now you just have to keep fucking me until I get pregnant.” Vergil snorts and you grin. No one else sees him like this, undignified, relaxed, casual... comfortable. Looking at his profile, you hope your children look like him.


End file.
